RC Car
Remote Control Car, Remote Control, RC Car, or simply RC for short, is Andy's remote control toy car that appears in Toy Story, Toy Story 2, and in flashbacks of Toy Story 3 and Toy Story 4. RC can move on his own. However, once someone takes a hold of his remote, he loses control. He also can only communicate through a series of beeps and whirs, but the toys (specifically Mr. Potato Head) can understand him perfectly. ''Toy Story'' RC played a big part in the first Toy Story. In the beginning of Toy Story, Andy was shown to love taking Woody for a spin on RC. Later, when Buzz Lightyear came along, Andy was given a choice to bring one toy to Pizza Planet. Knowing Andy's choice would obviously be Buzz, Woody wanted a way to ensure he would be Andy's choice instead. Inspired by the Magic 8-Ball that he accidentally hid behind the desk, Woody tried to do the same to Buzz by bumping him with RC. Seeing RC though, Buzz dodged him, bringing about a chain reaction that got him knocked out of the window instead. Mr. Potato Head later picked up RC's claims that Woody did this, and all the toys began to ambush Woody (RC prevents him from backing up), although they were forced to retreat once Andy came back. At the end of the film, when Andy's family was moving, Woody and a reborn Buzz were trying to get onto the moving truck. Although Buzz made it on alright, Sid's dog Scud came running up and tried to pull Woody off. Buzz helped Woody by fighting Scud off, but now he was left behind. Looking for Andy's fastest toy in the boxes of toys in the moving truck, Woody quickly found RC. Dropping him off the truck to retrieve Buzz, the onlooking toys, especially Mr. Potato Head, thought he was trying to dispose another toy. Woody drove RC to Buzz, who was hiding under a car from Scud, and began to drive him back. He probably went back to being friends with Woody when he saw Buzz. Mr. Potato Head rallied a mob to lynch Woody by spinning him (which made RC spin as well), and Hamm jumping on him (which made RC jump, nearly losing Buzz). After Buzz lost Scud after a car accident blocked him off, the toys finally threw Woody from the truck, not believing he was saving Buzz. Woody was quickly picked up by RC, and Woody and Buzz began to catch up to the truck, putting RC on Turbo. While Mr. Potato Head and his friends celebrated, Lenny caught sight of Woody riding on RC with Buzz. Bo Peep used Lenny for clarification, and found out that "Woody was telling the truth", and the repentant toys tried to assist. After Rocky Gibraltar lowered the truck's ramp, Slinky tried to pull them aboard. Due to RC's depleting batteries, Slinky became stretched to his limit, no longer able to hold onto Woody, which causes him to rebound back into the truck. RC later came to a complete stop, and Buzz reminded Woody about the rocket attached to Buzz by Sid. After Woody lit the rocket, Buzz held onto Woody, who held onto RC, keeping them down to Earth thanks to RC's aerodynamics, as they went flying through traffic. Once they approached the truck, Woody managed to throw RC back inside, and into Mr. Potato Head as he and Buzz took off into the air, finally catching up with Andy inside his family minivan. ''Toy Story 2'' Although Buzz had dropped RC's remote on the road once his batteries were depleted, Andy seemed to have found it or bought a new one, as he was seen once again controlling RC with it in Toy Story 2. RC later appeared during the yard sale roll call. RC is last seen during the ending when the toys gathered around Wheezy as he sang "You've Got a Friend in Me". ''Toy Story 3'' In Toy Story 3, RC appears briefly in the home videos Ms. Davis makes of Andy. Late r on, Woody comments that RC and toys like him might have been donated, thrown away or sold in yard sales. ''Toy Story 4'' RC was seen in the flashback prologue set Nine Years prior to the events of Toy Story 4. ''He was accidentally left outside during a rain strom and was trapped in a torrent of water. Together the Toys pulled him out before he could be swept into the sewers. Trivia *In the first film, Buzz and Woody drop RC into the moving truck as they start flying with the Big One. In the [[Toy Story: The Video Game|first ''Toy Story video game]], Buzz and Woody just leave RC on the street. *In Toy Story 2: The Video Game Level 1: Andy's House, RC gives you a challenge to race him. If you win the race, you get a Pizza Planet Token. The same thing happens in Level 2: Andy's Neighborhood. *In the first Toy Story, RC's eye pupils were blue. Later, in Toy Story 2 and Toy Story 3, they were black. *"RC" stands for "remote control," "radio controlled," or "race car." *The radio control seen in Toy Story 2 may have been a replacement because the blue and green colors were slightly different than the one seen in Toy Story. *A toy replica of RC can be seen in two episodes from Malcolm in the Middle. It was first spotted in "Hal's Friend" near a lamp behind Reese when Hal is getting on the boys for finding a videotape in the dishwasher, and is seen again in "Bride of Ida" where it can be seen on a table while Malcolm argues with Reese. * In the Walt Disney World commercials, Buzz hitched a ride on RC when the marching band were marching down the street while playing their instruments at the same time. *There's a ride called "RC Racer" located in Hong Kong Disneyland. It appears in a themed land called "Toy Story Playland." The ride mentioned here in the trivia section is a shuttle steel roller coaster shaped like RC himself. *RC is the only character in Toy Story Racer who is a car without a driver; since he is his own driver. *He has the same sound as Po's Scooter from Teletubbies. His sound was also heard in the PTV segment, The Riddle of the Day, the 1999 PC game, Richard Scarry's Busytown, Barney & Friends, Blue's Clues, and Power Rangers. Gallery Model RC.jpg RC_car.png RC-side.png RC-back.png RC-top.png Screenshots DSC00621.JPG|Angry RC DSC00622.JPG DSC00623.JPG DSC00624.JPG Merchandise RCC.jpg|Thinkway Toys replica Concept Art RCcconceptart01.png RCconceptart02.png RCconceptart03.png RCconceptart04.png RCconceptart05.png RCconceptart06.png RCconceptart07.png RCconceptart08.png RCconceptart09.png RCconceptart10.png RCconceptart11.png Category:Toy Story Characters Category:Toy Story 2 Characters Category:Toy Story 3 Characters Category:Toy Story Treats Characters Category:Toy Story 4 Characters Category:Toy Story 2 ABC Interstitials Characters